Marriage To Them
by AynonomusAngel
Summary: What will happen if the 8 princes of Oceania had to get an arranged marriage with the 8 princesses of Athens? Adopted from slytherindaughterofhephaestus
1. The Jacksons

**_I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO_**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**  
Today was the craziest day of my life. You see my name is Percy Jackson, I'm prince of Oceania. My father, Poseidon, and mother, Sally, are king and queen. Overall I have 6 brothers and 1 cousin who all love as an extra brother, we're a big family. I'm the third eldest and heir to the throne. Why? Well the eldest is my cousin Charlie, and although he is part of the family he is not eligible for the throne, the 2nd oldest, my brother Nico said he didn't want the throne since he was able to talk so now I'm stuck with it when my parents retire.

On with the story, you see my brothers Jason and Leo turned 18 two months ago and our parents began to act weird and edgy. At first I thought it was because we were now all of age but we were wrong. Today during breakfast they told us the news we all dreaded to hear. While we were eating Dad cleared his throat.

"I do not know if you have all noticed our strange behavior these past few weeks?" We all nodded. "Well we have some news to tell you..." he leaves the sentence hanging, my mom sighs and tells us.

"You're getting married." She groans. I laugh now that I remember our reactions, it made me want to get a camera because we all looked hilarious. Nico had been in the process of eating toast and when his mouth fell open the chewed toast fell to the table, Charlie's milk was pouring on his lap because he was drinking it but stopped when he heard the news, Grover had his fork halfway to his mouth and the scrambled eggs that was on it had long fallen off, Travis was adding a little too much cream into his coffee, Chris had a spoon in his mouth and appeared to be frozen, Jason had his mouth opened with his cup halfway to his mouth, and Leo stopped putting strawberry jam on his toast. I didn't see my reaction but I was willing to bet my Yamaha Alba 110 2011 that it was just like my brothers.

"We're what?" Travis yelled.

"Getting married. I'm very sorry boys. Do not blame us, it was before even I and your mother were born. You see your great-grandfather made a deal with his brother-in-law that his great grandsons will marry the brother-in-law's great-granddaughter. They decided that it was best that the 2 empires would be stronger united one day. They both specified that when you all turned of age you will get married." We all broke from our trance and began yelling. My mom stood up and cleared her throat.

"Boys! Sit down and listen!" We all gulped and sat down. "Now I know you are not happy about this little...situation-"

"What gave it away?" Chris asks darkly. My mom glares at him.

"Anyways, I know it might not be the best thing in the world but I expect you all to be in your best behavior on friday." She glares at Nico, Chris, Jason, and me personally.

"Why?" Grover asks

"That's when they will be arriving." She says

"But that's only in 2 days!" Jason whines.

"Yes I know. So please I want you all nice and clean by 3 o'clock sharp by the main hallway to receive them. Understood?"

"Sheez, mom a little faith here! We're not 4 year olds." Charlie says grinning.

"Sometimes you act like ones." Dad says.

"Look who's talking? The man who wrestled me for the toy in the cereal box last week." Travis snickers and Dad blushes.

"Who are we getting married to anyway?" I asked.

"The 8 princesses of Athens." Mom answered.

"Of course they're 8 of 'em. Anyways I'm out. I need to clear my head of all this crap." Nico said standing up.

We all left after that. I headed for the beach to surf. I was thinking all of this through as I rode a wave. Crud! I'm getting married! It went through my brain and I fell off the board.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**  
I left to the garage in a daze. Crud, crud, crud! I'm getting flippin' married! Thanks a lot gramps, I grumbled as I worked on my black Lamborghini. I can't believe I was getting hooked up with a chick I didn't even know. I mean we're in the freaking 21st century. I sigh and continue changing the oil. What the flip else can go wrong? Crap! Oil fell in my shoes, my brand new navy blue converse! Life hates me!

* * *

**Chris' POV:**  
I sigh as I punch my boxing bag. This really sucks. I cannot get it through my head that I'm getting married! Me and married just don't go together. I growl and punch it a little too hard and it swings back and hits me in the stomach. I roll over in pain and try to get my breath back. This is really messed up! I curse faith in all the languages that Paul, our tutor, has been teaching us. I stand up and punch the bag one last time and leave still cursing.

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**  
I can't believe this. Why would you do this grandpa? I ask to the sky. I let out a huff of air and continue with the bracelet I had just started making. I began making a bracelet that looked to be made out of roses. It was gold and silver and I was a quarter of the way done with it. I sighed, whoever of the girls this bracelet fits will marry me. Might as well do it by chance since I really didn't get to choose who I will be spending the rest of my life with.

* * *

**Grover's POV:**  
Where the heck am I going again? I look around and find myself on my way to my room. I shrug and continue towards it. Once inside I lean on a wall and sink to the floor. I look at the ceiling and pray this goes well. I mean, I'm pretty sure it'll take us all about- what 2 days- to kill each other. I laugh darkly. Thanks grandpa, this should be fun; yeah right! I rub the back of my neck, married? Oh gods help us!  
Travis' POV:  
I paced outside on the east garden. I sigh and growl to the sky. This sucks bad! Why in the world would they tell us during breakfast that we're getting married? Don't they know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? I mean I'm pretty sure we would of taken it better if they had told us during lunch or dinner, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO they had to tell us during breakfast! I didn't even get to finish my toast! Gosh, I sound like a little kid. I rub the back of my neck and suddenly I get an amazing idea. I grab my phone and text my bros. At least something good came out of this mess!

* * *

**Jason's POV:**  
I wish gramps was still alive. I think as I get on Remus, my horse. That way I could kill 'im for what I 'm going through right now. I am a millimeter apart from having a hysteric attack. I rode Remus through the forest. This is not good. Me and Leo only got 2 months of freedom. 2 months of not being told what to do or where to go and now all that is going down the toilet! My phone vibrates in my pocket and I see I got a text from Travis. I open it and read, a grin spreading through my face. 'dudes the only good thing bout this whole mess is... bachelor party! ill get the stripers!' Of course he'll think of a good thing in all this mess. 'im in ill buy the food get hot stripers' I reply. I sigh and look up just in time to get knocked off Remus by a freaking ranch. I groan and get up slowly. That does it, this is the WORST day ever!

* * *

**Leo's POV:**  
Crap! I repeat a ton of curse words in different languages as I pace around in my room. Okay, don't panic, don't panic, I keep telling myself. The only languages I can speak fluently are Spanish, French, Portuguese, and German. Well I think I can run away to Mexico, I can even maybe convince the others to run away with me and... woa! What the heck am I thinking? I can run away even if I wanted to, I'll break my parents heart and it's just not right. I sigh and plop down on my bed. Calm down, Leo. Just relax and... dangit! I take my phone out of my pocket and open Travis' message. I grin and reply. 'im so there ill bring anything get HOT stripers!' This will be... interesting, I guess you can say that.

* * *

_**Okay so as some of you may have noticed, this is the exact same story as the one**_** slytherindaughterofhephaestus ****_posted here on FF a few years ago. Well I PMed her and asked if I could adopt it. She said yes, so, here I am with the story! Also, I believe I removed any curse words but if you see one tell me and I will revise and re update!_**

**_Credit to _****slytherindaughterofhephaestus**

**~AA**


	2. The Chases

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO **_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

So my life basically went down hill this morning. To introduce my self, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm princess of Athens. I have 6 sisters and 1 cousin who is basically a sister. Juniper's parents died when she was 2 and my parents took her in. Well it was a normal day and we were all happy since the twins, Piper and Reyna, turned 18 yesterday and we were supposed to have a big party. The plans for that all went down the drain during breakfast.

"Girls we have some news for you..." Dad says standing up and leaves the sentence hanging. I look over to my mom and she let a tear roll down her cheek. That's about the time I began freaking out on the inside. Mom never cries, and when she does it's not pretty.

"What is it dad?" Clarisse, one of my sisters, asked through a mouth full of toast. Dad wouldn't answer after a long time until mom sucked up the tears and began sobbing.

"You're...you're...getting married girls.!" She begins crying harder and dad comforts her. As for us well... the most dramatic ones in the family, Selena and Reyna, fainted, Clarisse, Thalia, and Piper spat their drinks out all over Katie and Juniper who were hyperventilating and choking, as for me I was screaming my head off in my mind. Thalia coughed and stood up knocking some glasses of juice in the process.

"We're what?" She yelled/squeaked.

"Girls, years back your great-grandfather made a deal with his brother-in-law that his great-granddaughters will marry the other's great-grandsons. Well you all turned of age so now it's time. If you girls don't marry we will loose the kingdom and the others also. I'm deeply sorry. We meant to tell you but we wanted to wait until you all were old enough" We all stared at him in shock. Reyna and Selena had woken up but at the mentioning of losing the kingdom they fainted again.

"You're joking right? Just pulling our leg, right dad?" Piper asked, hope in her eyes and voice. Dad didn't answer. She turned to mom who was still crying. "Mom?" Mom just shakes her head and everything goes silent.

"Who are we marrying?" A whisper breaks the silence, no one answered. "Who are we marrying, dad?" Juniper asked in a louder voice.

"The 8 princes of ...please pack your things and go buy a gown. We leave for Oceania in 2 days. Girls you don't know how deeply sorry I feel, you know I would never force a man on you." We all groaned in unison, even the drama queens who had just woken up yet again. We nod acknowledging what dad just told us.

"Of course they are 8," Thalia murmurs. " I don't feel so well, I'm gonna go for a stroll, peace." She leaves and the servants come and begin cleaning the mess. After that we all went our separate ways. I headed for the library, I always go there when I need to think. I grabbed a random book off the shelve and began reading. After a while though I couldn't concentrate so I screamed and threw the book out the window. This is so messed up! I began to pace. Life sucks bad, why would grandpa do this? It's the 21st century for crying out loud! I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to relax and clear my head. Crap! I'm getting married!

* * *

**Selena's POV:**  
I ran in the hallways until I made my way to the west wing. I passed a few rooms and then I went into my favorite, little, cozy living room. I sank in a couch and cried. I sobbed for who knows how long. I began remembering when I was little, I always dreamed the day I would get married. I dreamed that the boy loved will ask me and we will have an amazing wedding and we will live happily ever after. And now I'm freakin' stuck with a prince charming I don't know and a marriage I will probably not get to plan. I look up and sigh to the sky. Why grandpa? I thought you loved us? I closed my eyes and cried a little more. I stood up after a while, I wiped my eyes, fixed my make up and went outside. Fine! If I'm getting married I'm doing it my style. The stupid prince will never know what hit him. I grin my devil smile and text my sisters to meet me outside. It's on!

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**  
I made my way to the stables. I got on Skull, my black horse, and rode off. I was so mad I didn't see where I was heading and before I knew it I was on the edge of the Festus River. I got off Skull and sat near the water's edge. I let my feet in but not all the way, I didn't want to drown since I didn't know how to swim. I began cursing fluently in all the languages Chiron, our tutor, has persuaded us to learn. And persuaded as in made us. I cannot believe I'm getting freakin' married! I mean wasn't I the one that said I was never going to marry! Wasn't I the one that was going to stay a virgin for the rest of her life? I laughed darkly, well there goes my virginity! This is so freakin'messed up! My phone vibrates and I see I have a new text. 'girls meet me outside garage as soon as possible going shopping required to go yes that means you 2 annabeth! hurry i think its gonna rain! ;)' I groan and get up. Might as well get this over with. If I don't show up Selena will kill me. I get on Skull and head back toward the castle halfway there a few drops of rain begin to fall. I sigh in content, I love the rain today, it suits my mood.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**  
I ran to my garden and green house. I cried my heart out as I watered my plants. After a while I look at my watch, dangit! He's late once again. When I get my hands on Luke he will die! Not only did I needed his comfort right now but it was our 1 year anniversary and it was supposed to be special. I went to the garage and got on my yellow Porsche. I debated on how to tell him the news that I was getting freaking married all the way to his apartment in town. I arrive and go up. He lives in the top most floor and the elevator was broken so I was exhausted by the time I was knocking from his door. He opened the door and my heart skipped a beat like it does every time I see him. His eyes go wide when he sees me, apparently he had just gotten out of bed. His hair was messed up and he was wearing only boxers.

"Hey baby." I greet him, giving him a kiss and trying to step inside. He blocks my path. I look up at him and see he begins to get red like he always does when he's nervous. "What is it?"

"Um...what... what are you doing here Katie?" He got all tounge tied and even more red.

"Well it our anniversary and you never went to the castle like you promised me you were going to and... I need to tell you some-" I was cut by the voice of someone else.

"Hey, Lukey, we're out of eggs," He turns around and I get glimps of this blond girl in his shirt only. He curses in a whisper and I feel tears in my eyes. He turns back to me and I slap him hard before he can do anything else.

"You… You…" I then proceeded to calling him every bad name in every language in which he responded by giving me a confuse look.

"Katie...it's not what it looks like...I..." he stopped there and I just slapped him once more and left. In the car I let the angry tears fall out. I got to the castle and saw all the girls in the garage. I wiped my eyes and got out. I hope they don't notice my puffy eyes. Of course they will. I sigh and approach them careful to keep my voice leveled and my face down.

* * *

**Clarisse's POV:**  
I got the text from Selena and dragged myself out of my room after having a punching session with the wall. This was so flippin' messed up! I got there and saw I was the last one to arrive. Well this will be fun. I grumbled just as thunder appeared in the sky. "So who's missing?" I asked the group.

"Now we are just waiting for Katie and...oh here she comes." Selena says looking past me. I turned to see my older sister by a year coming our way with her shoulders down, her green bag sagging behind her. She gets to us and says hi weakly.

"Oh my gods Katie! Are you okay, you've been crying." Reyna overly exaggerates. Katie looked up and revealed red puffy eyes.

"Lu...Luke..." She begins to cry. Juni goes to her and hugs her while she cries into her shoulder. The rest of us growl in unison. What has that idiot done this time. "He cheated on me!" She yells at last. We all crowd her and give her hugs. That guy is so dead.

"I say we go there and beat him up then castrate him. Who's with me?" I ask after we all got settled down a bit. Annabeth and Thalia raised their hands.

"Thanks Clarisse but I don't want to see the turd ever again." She say in a barely audible whisper. "Lets just go shopping." We all nod and get in the cars. We took my red Ferrari F430, Selena's pink Fiat 500, Piper's grey Jaguar XJ220 Concept. We all rode in silence. In my car it was just me and Annabeth.

"I don't care if you're with me but I'm going to give that stupid turd a piece of my mind tonight." She turns to look at me with her intense grey eyes which she was the only one that inherit from mom.

"First time we agree, Annie. I'm so castrating that idiot." I say and try to keep my eyes on the road. We arrived at the mall and before me and Annabeth got out we prepared ourselves for a shopping session with Selena and Reyna. "You ready?" She just shakes her head and we run to the doors to avoid getting too wet.

* * *

**Piper's POV:**  
That idiot son of a witch is going to get it! He is so going to die! I look at Thalia beside me and I see her glare at the window. I smirk and think her mind might be on the same lines as mine. "He's dead, right?" She turns to look at me and I see angry tears in her eyes.

"Heck yeah he is. I'm going to have a conversation with him tonight, you in?" I laugh.

"Of course. No one messes with one of the Chase girls and gets away clean. Now we just need to know if Clarisse, Juni, and Annabeth are game?" I say as I pull up on the mall's parking lot.

"I'm pretty sure they will." We ran to the doors. "So what do you think of all this mess?" She asks, I grin.

"Well thanks for reminding me I had forgotten it." She looks at me apologetically. I sigh. "Well after practically throwing all the lamps in my room to the walls I calmed down and did some yoga. After that I began to get weird ideas of running away but thought better of it." Thalia chuckled.

"My mind was along those same lines. But you know I'm planning on whoever I 'm marrying to make his life miserable." I smiled. Not a bad idea, I might just do something like that. Everyone arrived and we got ready for the torture.

* * *

**Reyna's POV:**  
"So to what store first?" I asked Selena. The rest groaned in unison at the fact that we will be shopping. I swear I sometimes wonder how we are related. But then I see that Selena and Thalia have the same eyes, Annabeth and Piper about the same brains,  
Piper and I are twins so we look alike except for the hair, Juni and Selena have the same color hair, and Katie and I have the same color in hair also. We followed Selena to a store with dresses, all left in little groups to look at them and I was on my own. I picked my way through this and that always thinking that I'm not going to be able to have fun like I planned to now that I was getting married. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. I grabbed a light pink dress and tried it on. I wasn't really registering what I was wearing but my sisters liked it so I bought it. We all got dresses also at that store so we went home a little earlier than I expected. Once in my room I began packing. I was getting a massive headache so I went to get some aspirin. I go to bed mad for no reason and I'm cursing as I put my pajamas on. The princes better be cute, was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thx for reading! Credit to slytherindaughterofhephaestus**_

_**Please check for any curse words and PM me or leave a review!**_

**~AA**


	3. First Impressions

**Percy's POV:**

The night we got the news that we were all getting married we got drunk. We stayed in my room, the only one of all 8 that mom and dad lost the key to, I know, lucky me, all night drinking vodka, champagne, beer, tequila, whiskey, and other drinks I forgot the name of. In the morning hangovers, even Chris who had never had a hangover, he was kind of immune to liquor but he was the worst of all of us when he woke up. That day we all stayed in my room, calling the servants to bring the meals and didn't come out. The next day I woke to find me laying next to Grover in my bed, Leo on the couch, Jason on the floor, Charlie on the recliner, Chris on my green bean bag chair while Nico on the blue one, and Travis on the hot tub sucking his thumb. I was tempted to laugh but suppressed the urge and went and filled a glass of water. I then proceeded to spilling some water on each of my sleeping brothers and then having the satisfaction of them waking up cursing the day I was born. They all stood up and left for their rooms cursing me. I sighed, changed into my swimming trunks, got my surfing board, and headed for the garage. Halfway down I hear some one following me.

"Perseus Jackson, where do you think you are going?" I turn around slowly to face my angry mother. I sigh and give her the Jackson grin. Nothing happened and it began to worry me. The Jackson grin was the our signature grin that when people saw us they knew we were siblings, even Charlie has it so Uncle Hephaestus must of had it too. The Jackson grin was a mixture of a baby boy grin and a bad boy grin which was great for getting us out of trouble and a great chick magnet. I began to worry because it seemed to be having no effect on Mom. "Do not give me that face!" She yells pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Just going to the beach, mom," I say showing her the board under my arm.

"You do realize what day it is." I nod, how could I forget. "Then why would you choose-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry, mom I'll be back before they even get here." I give the Jackson grin just to see if it would at least calm her down. She sighs and then

pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, go. But if your late, Perseus I swear I will KILL you!" She glares at me, I gulp. I nod and keep walking to the garage. I get on my motorcycle. I get to the beach and was about to take my shirt off when I hear someone yelling my name.

"Yo, Perce! Wait up!" I turn around and see my friend Bobby trotting towards me. He was the son of Duke Lucas. He lives in the palace next to ours.

We've known each other forever. He is one of those guys who attract girls even if they don't want to. He was like 3 inches shorter than my 6 ft. 5, he has clear blue eyes and brownish curly hair. I waved at him.

"'Sup Bobby?" I give him a man hug and he grins at me.

"Oh nothing, hey I got the invitation." His grin becomes bigger. I just give him a confused look.

"What? What invitation?" At this he bursts out laughing.

"To the ball? At your place? In a month?" He keeps on laughing and I begin panicking. Ball? What ball? What is he talking about? Oh double crap! Mom must of organized a ball to tell everyone the news. I begin pacing and running hands through my hair. What the heck! Why do we need to have a freakin' ball! I mean hasn't Mom had enough experience with us and balls! None of us are good at balls, with all the dancing and getting in tux and dancing and getting all clean and did I mention dancing! Bobby just kept laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I growled.

"Well someone's moody today." I growled again. I guess I might just tell him.

"Bobby, me and my brothers are getting married." The grin slowly leaves his face. He looks at me in shock.

"What! You're not serious are you?" I nod. "What in the world Percy! When did this happened! I never knew you guys had fallen in love! Heck, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" I begin to laugh and he gives me the you're-crazy look.

"Arranged marriage." I tell him. "Long time ago, great-grandpa organized it."

"Oh well that freaking sucks." I chuckle darkly. "So who are the lucky ladies?" He gives me a cocky grin.

"The princesses of Athens." I shrug.

"You freaking lucky biscuits!" I just look at him confused. "Those girls are like so freaking hot. Here look." He takes out his iPhone and messes with it for about 3 minutes then he hands it to me. In the screen there's an image of 8 of the hottest girls I've seen. They looked nothing alike yet you could tell they were related. My mouth just hung open. "Told you so." I give him the phone back, dang this is gonna be interesting.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Oh gods! Friday arrived too soon. We didn't get to have our last days alone doing what we wanted. On Wednesday afternoon we went and beat up Luke, the guy didn't know what (who) hit him, on Thursday we packed, and now it's Friday and we are getting ready to leave. Mom said that to make a good impression to ear something nice. We all dismissed the thought as soon as it went through our heads because we really didn't want to make a good impression.

I just wore a green shirt and jean shorts with my black and white converse. I went out of my room and meet all my sisters in the hallway, they all wore similar things to me. Selena was wearing a pink shirt with a black mini skirt and hot pink heels, Thalia had black jean skinny jeans and a death to Barbie shirt and black converse that Selena was trying to get her to take off, Katie had jeans and a green please recycle shirt and brown flats, Juniper had the same shirt as Katie but in brown and green flats but in jean shorts, Clarisse had a red shirt with ripped jeans and red converse high-tops, Piper had a jean mini skirt with a blue shirt on and blue and gray converse, and lastly Reyna had on a yellow strapless shirt with some light brown shorts and yellow heels.

I grinned at them and they grinned back. We all went down together and found Mom and Dad in the foot of the staircase waiting for us, they looked up at the same time, my mom sighed in despair while my dad grinned like crazy, I think that maybe he was hopping we'll pull something like that so the princes won't like us.

"Girls I told you to wear something nice." Mom says. I look down at my clothes innocently.

"You don't like them Mommy?" Thalia and Clarisse snickered, mom just sighed again and walked outside. We followed and I saw dad high five Thalia and Piper and I wondered what was going on there.

We got on the private plane and the flight took about 5 hours. I was sooooooo bored. I read the whole book I brought in the first 2 hours and my stupid iPod ran out of battery by the 3rd hour. I turned to see what my sister were doing. Thalia was snoring, Clarisse was playing with her pocket knife, Selena was reading a fashion magazine, Reyna was flirting with one of the flight attendants, Katie and Juni were playing poker, and Piper was listening to her music. Mom and Dad were talking and looking at each of us in turn and then at their laptop and pointing at the screen. I frowned at them, they just smiled and kept at it. I looked out the window and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Travis' POV:**

"Travis, honey, could you go pick up the guest fro the airport?" Mom asked as she poked her head through the stables. I looked away from Spike, My brown and black horse, and turned to face her. wow she looked stressed. I take my grape lollipop out of my mouth.

"Why can't the chauffeur do it?" I whined.

"He's sick honey, please?" I sighed and nodded. She smiled and left.

"We need more chauffeurs!" I yelled after her. I went to get the limo and as I passed the chauffer's uniform. I got a wicked idea in my brain. I quickly stepped out of my clothes and put the uniform on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded in admiration, I looked good. I got on the car and drove to the airport. The plan was to make them think I was an employee and see their surprised faces when they saw I was one of the princes. Oh this is gonna be hilarious!

I pulled into the airport and made my way to where a black private plane was descending. I got out of the limo just as they got out. First came a man about dad's age with blonde hair, King, then a lady with pretty brown hair in curls, Queen, after her came 8 girls. I didn't pay much attention to the rest but there was this one girl that took my breath away. They came my way and I composed my face for I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

"You are here to take us to the castle?" The one I guess was the Queen asked. I bowed awkwardly and bit my tongue to stop the laughter bubbling inside me.

"Yes your majesty." I responded and opened the back door. They all filled in. The last one was the girl I liked. She came up and smiled at me, I winked and she grinned in surprise. So far so great. I closed the door and waited for the people to put all the luggage into the trunk. When they were done I waved them thanks and drove off. I looked at them through the rearview mirror and saw that one of the girls was staring at me. I felt flattered but it was kind of like I was a specimen and she was observing me from a microscope. That blonde chick is really starting to freak me out.

"Is the castle far from the airport?" The girl that looked emo and had a death to Barbie shirt asked. Huh, Nico'll like this one.

"It's about a half hour drive ma'am." I respond looking straight at the road and biting my tongue soooo hard I tasted blood. She humphed and growled, yep, Nico will certainly like this one. The rest of the way was silent until we were in sight of the castle. They caught their breath and I grinned.

"It's very beautiful, the architecture is amazing!" The blonde that was staring at me said. Great, we got a nerd!

"Oh look at the gardens Juni!" The girl I liked squealed. The girl that I guessed was Juni just stared eyes wide.

"I just hope they have horses." Said the emo one.

"I rolled my eyes and continued driving. As I was driving I see a motorcycle pass me. The guy had a surfing board and...Percy. I sighed and shook my head, he's so dead.

**Nico's POV:**

"Nico have you seen your brother?" My dad asked as I made my way upstairs to take a shower and change since I was covered in grease and oil.

"Dad you need to be more specific, I have 7 brothers." He groans.

"Have you seen Percy?" I shake my head and wipe grease of my hands on my jeans. "Oh great. You're mother is looking for him and the guests are almost here. Could you give him call. Tell him to get his little butt over here." I nod and grin. I take my phone out and go to my contacts. S...Sam...Samantha...Sean...Seaweed brain, here we are. I put the phone in my ear and wait for him to answer. After 4 rings he picks up.

"Dude dad says to get your butt over here! The guests are almost here."

"Oh crud, thanks bro on my way." He says and I laugh, when he surfs he doesn't pay attention to time.

"Hurry up, mom's looking for you."

"Okay, okay I'm going!" He hangs up and I trot upstairs to the shower. Let the torture begin.

**Percy's POV:**

Crap! Lost track of time! I grabbed my stuff, put my shirt in and got in my bike. I raced home at a speed it would of made my mom have a heart attack I passed a limo on the way, almost to the castle and began cursing. I pulled up and the limo did the same next to me. I'm so dead, I think. I looked over and see Travis come out in the chauffeur's uniform! What the heck! He signals to me not to say anything and opens the back door. Out comes a man and a lady and the 8 girls that were in the picture Bobby showed me. They looked hotter in person, especially the blonde one.

"Excuse me son, do you work here?" The man I guessed was the King asked. I took off my helmet and ruffled my hair. I saw the girls eye me up and down and I couldn't help grinning the Jackson grin.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Could you escort us in?" The Queen I guessed said. I looked over at Travis and we passed the this-is-priceless look between us.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I'm kind of busy at the moment but..." I looked around and saw James coming out of the castle. "JAMES!" I yelled.

He comes walking to me and I whisper in his ear to take the people in and not tell the who we are. He nods and me and Travis sprint into the castle. I over heard them complaining about us and Travis and I just burst out laughing once inside. He left towards his room and I to mine. I showered quickly and threw on some clothes. I got out and was ruffling my hair when out of their rooms comes Nico and Grover.

"So are you ready for this?" They laugh and shake their heads. Nico then smelled me. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked stepping away from him.

"Dude you stink of salt water! Did you take a shower?" I nod.

"It's my natural scent." He grins.

"Well your natural scent stinks!" I glare at him.

"Look who's talking, the boy who smells like death. And plus girls like the smell of the sea and-" Grover cut us off.

"Guys! Not right now! Chris just texted me that they are in and that we need to get our butts down there or else." Me and Nico just glared at one another.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Lets go down the railing."

"Oh me first!" Grover grins and runs to the stairs with me and Nico close behind.

"You guys! Wait up!" We get on the railing and wait for Travis. We all go down, Grover in front, then me, then Nico, and at the back Travis. We keep going faster and faster and yell as we go down. We get to the bottom but we haven't perfected our brakes even after 15 years of doing it so we all crashed down onto the floor on top of one another.

"Remind me never to go in the front ever again!" Grover groans from under me. I looked up and see my family and the guest looking down at us. I burst out laughing and the guys do the same. Great first impression don't you think?

* * *

_**Okay, third chapter. thanks for all those who read and reviewed/faved/followed. Please tell me if there is any cussing because I don't curse and I know that it says biscuits in there.. it is replacing another cuss word :)**_

_**Oh an to answer you review, **_**Rachel. .10**_**, I know that Reyna is OOC but up to the twelveth chapter was written by **_**slytherindaughterofhephaestus**_**. She wrote up to there. **_

_**And to **_**Liss1357**_**, this is Leyna and Jasper not Jenya, just FYI.**_

_**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO**_

_**Thank you to **_**silver ride_ for alerting me that there was a word that I had missed ;)_**

_**Credit to **_**slytherindaughterofhephaestus**

**~AA**


	4. Introductions

**Thalia POV:**

Well I really tried not to laugh, but I failed miserably. I did giggle but tried to cover it with a cough and it did work and no one noticed. What I didn't get was what was the delivery boy and chauffeur doing there. I frowned at them as they stood up.

"Well since we are all here now... these here are our sons," The guys give us identical grins and I think I speak for all of my sisters that we began hyperventilating. I noticed one of the brothers that had ridden down the railing. He was about a foot taller than me, black hair, black eyes, black ripped jeans, and plain white shirt. He was HOT.

"Our eldest Charles, then Nico, Perseus, Grover, Travis, Christopher, Jason, and lastly Leo." So his name is Nico, I like the name.

"It's nice to meet you all. I would like you to meet our daughters Selena, Thalia, Annabeth, Juniper, Katherine, Piper, and Reyna" Mom said gesturing to all of us. Then I hear King Poseidon begin to chuckle.

"Well, well Athena I see you haven't changed." Mom glared at him.

"Poseidon, it's...nice to see you again." She responded.

"You guys know each other?" Piper asked.

"We had the same godparents so we got to see a lot of each other in family reunions when we were little." Mom responded to her still glaring at the King.

"Well I think it would be nice if we left all of you alone to meet each other while we show Athena and Fredrick to their room and...talk." Queen Jackson said. We all nodded and our parents left talking. When they were out of sight the four that had come down the railing let out a big huff of breath.

"I thought we were done for," the guy named Grover said.

"No kidding, guess we got lucky," Nico said and the delivery boy whose name I forgot began laughing.

"She'll kill us later in private don't get your hopes up." He said and the other 3 glared at him. "Anyways, hi..." he said turning to us. "Well mom said are full names and truly...we hate them, you can call me Percy."

"Charlie," the oldest one said winking at Silena and making her giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Call me Chris please," A buff mean looking one said.

"Travis." the chauffeur said.

"Question, aren't you two the chauffeur and delivery boy?" I asked raising my eyebrow. The two begin laughing.

"Priceless!" The chauffeur/Travis manages to choked out. We wait somewhat patiently for them to stop laughing. " Sorry just a little joke we couldn't, help it." I rolled my eyes, boys are so immature.

"Nico," he says and winks at me. I blush, great just what I needed.

"Leo," the twitchy guy said.

"Jason," said the blonde winking at Piper.

"I'm Grover," one said giving us a warm smile that made his brown eyes twinkle. I saw him looking at Juni in particular. This sucks!

"Hi, I'm Silena." She said and fluttered her eyelashes at Charlie. I was so close to gagging.

"Katie please, Katherine sounds too formal," She said wrinkling her nose in disguist.

"Juni,"

"Thalia," I said and see Nico lift an eyebrow.

"Annabeth,"

"Reyna,"

"Piper."

"Clarisse." After that it all went into akward silence.

"I take it you would like to go up to your rooms to rest?" Charlie said, so far he was the most polite out of all of them. We all nodded.

"Yes please, I think I'm jetlagged." Annabeth said yawning. They took us to our rooms and explained the way to different places like the kitchens, dinning rooms, the closet game/tv room, and things like that. I had to admit the castle was amazing. Better than ours but I would never admit that.

Ours was pretty cool but theirs had way better things. I mean 3 swimming pools! But I liked my place best, their climate was too humid!

"Leo show 'em the secret passages, we don't want them to get lost." Nico said cutting through my thoughts. We had already arrived at a hallway which I had no idea how we got there.

"Awesome, okay right this way." Leo goes and opens the second door to the right. " So this palace is like super old so we have secret passages," He goes to the fireplace and stares at it intensively. " Was it the third or fourth brick Perce?" He asks turning to one of his brothers.

"Fifth Leo, fifth. When are you gonna learn!" He says a little too dramatically.

"Well I didn't discover this one, you did." He pushes the fifth brick on the last row of the fireplace and a little door opens on the side of it. "This right here leads to Percy's, Nico's, Travis', and Grover's room, also to the east dinning room and west ballroom. Also this secret passage is only in 4 bedrooms including this one. Now lets see," He closes the door and moves to one of the walls. He presses his hands against the wall and then searches for something. He seems to find it and pushes it. A floor board pops up and beneath it reveals a staircase. "This leads to the north gardens and the stables." He showed us like 5 more secret passages and I was dying to try them all out. " Now all the rooms have the same secret passages except the one in the chimney, also if you feel like going in one of them please leave a trail or remember how to get out because you can get lost, believe me." He grins to his brothers." Also take a flashlight or one of us because you can get nasty cuts in there." We all nodded and I just really wanted them to leave. One look at the bed showed me this was my room and I really just wanted to sleep.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack, dinner's at 8, oh and if you guys need anything just get it don't ask," Percy said hauling his brothers out. When they closed the door we all looked at each other.

"Well they were HOT!" Reyna said breaking the silence. We all let out the breath we had been holding in since who knows when.

"I guess, I mainly thought they were annoying." Annabeth countered. This got gasps from Silena and Reyna. We all rolled our eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go unpack, Peace!" Piper said walking out. After that the rest of my sisters went to their proper rooms. I looked at the wall for who knows how long. Life sucks! I don't want to get freaking married! And all of the sudden I began crying.

* * *

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Credit to_**** slytherindaughterofhephaestus**

**~*~AA~*~**


	5. Fight!

**Percy's POV:**

I was just coming out of my room with my surf board when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around and see Nico leaning against his door frame with his arms crossed.

"Where the heck do you think your going?" He asked raising his left eyebrow and looking so much like mom it scared me.

"Surfing, duh." I said picking up my board.

"Percy you know you can't go surfing now." He said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" I whined.

"We. Have. Visitors!" I humphed.

"I care freaking less!" I yelled.

"Do not take that tone with me!" He hollered.

"Oh gods! You sound just like mom!" I yelled even louder.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Grover asked coming out of his room.

"I do not!" Nico yelled at me going all red.

"Guys don't fight, please, we have visitors," Jason sighs coming out of his room.

"Why are you fighting for this time?" Travis asked coming out of his room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Duffus here wants to go surfing!" Nico hollered.

"Shut up, Corps Breath!" I yelled at him and received a few gasps from the others.

"Oh you really wanna go there, Seaweed Brain," My turn to turn red now.

"Guys break it up!" Grover glared getting in between us.

"Shut up, Gaeo!" Nico glared at Grover.

"Whoa guys chill!" Leo said.

"Put a cork in it, Twitch!" Leo began quivering with anger. And then the punches began flying.

**Jason's POV:**

As I saw my brothers fighting I sighed.

"What in the world..." The four of us that weren't fighting turned to see the 8 princesses looking wide eyed at the 4 clumps on the floor beating the crap out of each other.

"Well it's pretty clear that they are fighting," Travis says through a mouth full of popcorn.

"Shouldn't you like...break them up or something?" Reyna asked. I eyed Charlie, Travis, and Chris and we just grinned at each other.

"Are you kidding! And get into the fight also? No thanks. Plus we do this about what? 3 to 4 times a week?" Charlie said.

"Plus it'll be over soon." I said.

"Twenty bucks says Percy wins." Chris says eying our brothers rolling on the floor.

"Yeah right! Nico's put on some muscle, Twenty on Nico!" Travis said.

"I bet on Grover," Charlie said patting his pockets for his wallet.

"Leo, matter of loyalty." I said taking out 20 bucks.

"You guys are retards!" Selena said.

"Twenty on Percy." Clarisse says and our mouths fall open.

"Clarisse!" The girls screamed.

"I think Chris is in love," Travis joked. I turned to see Chris with his eyes popping out staring at Clarisse. I looked back at the fight. Dang it, Leo! You are freaking losing!

"Kick him in the...!" I stopped myself before I said what I was about to say. I looked over and saw everyone staring at me. I just shake my head and turned back to my brothers when I heard a grunt, a few curses and a sigh. And there goes Leo. I go and help him get up. He begins to massage his cheek. "Dude!" I smack him on the side of his head. "You just lost me 20 bucks." He glares at me and the girls giggle. I turn and see Piper trying to restrain laughter. Gosh she was cute.

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't get freaking Gaeo off me!" I sigh and pat him in the back.

"Gaeo?" Thalia asked.

"Grover's nick name. He loves nature stuff so it's like Gaea but for a guy." Travis explains watching the fight intensively. The next one to go out was Grover.

"Sorry, Twitch. It was you or me." He explains cleaning his bloody lip.

"Twitch?" Reyna asks.

"Leo's nick name. He can never sit still." I explained.

"Whatever." Leo said rolling his eyes. Now it was only Nico and Percy. Then Percy hits him very hard on the stomach and Nico rolls over in pain. Percy

stands up tries to catch his breath.

"That...will...show...you...to...not...mess...with ...me...Corpse Breath." He said.

"Corps Breath?" Katie asked. "Wait let me guess, Nico's nick name?" Nico nods clutching his stomach.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Nico says groaning.

"And that will be Percy's?" Annabeth asked trying to hide laughter as a cough.

"Yep." Charlie said.

"Well, I'm out." Percy said picking up his surfing board.

"Dude!" Nico hollered standing up.

"Surfing, can I come?" Annabeth asked and Percy's and Nico's mouth fell open.

"Awwwww, Percy's in love." Leo jokes and that earns him a punch in the arm.

"Yeah sure. Do you have a board?" She nods. And leaves to her room.

"Well, this took a twist in things. I'm going riding." I say and leave.

"Can...can I come?" I turn and see Piper right behind me. I nod and she smiles. Whoa, I was stunned for 4 seconds. Can't like her, can't like her. I chant in my head as we make our way to the stables. And why not? Another side of my brain asked. I... I don't really know. I respond to myself. Great I'm going nuts! This sucks!

**Percy's POV:**

I wasn't sure who was more surprised. Me or my brain/heart. I didn't know she liked surfing. And I certainly didn't expect my heart to begin raising when she came back with a gray and light blue surfboard with patterns of flowers on it and a bathing suit. I was pretty sure I was drooling but I guess she didn't notice. She was just wearing some jean shorts and her bikini top and I was having trouble controlling my male hormones. Come on, Perce, keep it together. We made it to the garage and I opened the door of my car for her. She smiled and murmured a thanks. I grinned the Jackson grin and I'm pretty sure I saw her blush.

We got to the beach and had not said a word on the whole ride. It wasn't those awkward silences it was more like peaceful silence. We got out of the car and I heard her catch her breath. "It's so beautiful." She said gasping.

"Yeah, I love it here." We stayed there for about 5 minutes taking in the scenery until I broke the silence. " So you know how to surf?" She nods with a big smile spreading across her beautiful sculpted lips. Whoa, where the hell did that come from.

"Yeah, I've surfed since I was 5 years old. You?" I shrug.

"Since I can remember, there wasn't a day I wasn't out here. There's a competition about to go on actually. You can still join if you like."

"Oh, you mean the National Surfing Olympics? Yeah I've been dying to enter since I was little but never got the chance. I think I will this time." I smile, I could use some competition. "Have you been in it?" She asks and begins to take her shorts off. It took me a few seconds to process her question for I was very interested on how she looked when she was bending down. Thankfully I snapped out of it before she noticed.

"Been champion 4 years running." I say proudly. Her eyes go all wide.

"Wait, you are Seaweed Brain Jackson. I should of figured it out ages ago!" She sounded exasperated.

"Never send your brothers to sign you up for anything." I sigh remembering how I told freaking Nico and Travis to sign me up because I was sick. She begins to giggle and I swear my heart beat begin speeding up. "So you ready?" She nods and without warning begins to run to the waves.

"Too slow, Seaweed Brain!" She yells and I race behind her.

**Travis' POV:**

Grover and I took Juni and Katie to see the gardens. I understood why Grover wanted to go but I really didn't understand why in heavens I was going. The 3 of them begin talking about the different types of plants and stuff like that and I just stood in the background staring at the back of Katie. I had to admit she was cute, but totally not my type. I shrug the thought off. I see a soccer ball and I begin to kicking it to the wall. On one of the kicks I missed and kicked it towards Katie.

"Hey can you pass the ball?" She nods and kicks it. I see it rushing towards me and then it all goes blank. I open my eyes to see the heads of Grover, Juni, and an angel. "Are you an angel?" I ask and Grover begins laughing his ass off. I look aver at Juni and she is trying to cover her smile while Katie is on the verge of...tears? She runs off and leaves all of us staring at her retreating back.

"Katie! Hold up!" Juni's about to go after her but I grab her shoulder.

"Let me go. I'll try to fix this." She looks at me and then back at her sister running from us and sighs.

"Fine," I smile at her and begin to stand up. "But if you make her cry more I'll have to castrate you." Me and Grover laugh but she keeps a serious expression that made the smile come off our lips. I nod curtly and run to find Katie.

I don't know how long I looked for that chick. When I was about to loose hope in finding her I heard some crying coming from the side of the gardeners' tool shed. I creep slowly and turn to see Katie on the floor sobbing. "Hey," I whisper. She looks up and her eyes are swollen and red. She wipes her eyes as I sit next to her.

"Oh...hi," She chokes out. We stay silent for a few minutes, giving her time to compose herself.

"So...um...what happened back there?" I ask. She sobs a little.

"The thing was that... you...you might think this is stupid but...I had a boyfriend...his name was Luke...and...and he...cheated in me!" At the end of that sentence she began crying again and anger bubbled inside me. I tried to control the anger that I didn't know where it came from. I put my arm around her and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"There, there. He was not worth it. Come on..." It was getting akward, I was never good with tears. " What I don't get is why you ran off when I called you angel."

"That was his nickname for me!" She says and harder.

"Don't cry, Beautiful. Come on the guy was a jerk. There," She kept on crying and I was sure my shirt was soaked. "Katie not to be rude but...I was never good with tears, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She looks up at me with teary eyes and I get lost in her beautiful grass green eyes. Then she surprises me by giggling. It sounded like a very pretty melody that I couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks Travis. I...I don't know why I told you all this...I guess I feel like I could open up with you. Thanks." And she surprises me again by giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was pretty sure I was blushing and didn't know what in the world to do next.

"No problem," I say after a while. "I'm glad to make you feel that way. Now come on Juni will be worried." She groans and hides her face between her

knees. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to her and face interrogation time with her right now." She says looking up at me. I brush my pants from all the grass that stuck to it. I grin down at her.

"Well we can always go somewhere else." She looks at me questionly.

"Where?" She asks and I hold out my hand.

"You'll see." She looks at my hand for a while and then grins up at me and takes it. I help her stand up and lead her to my secret hiding place still holding hands.

* * *

**_Another chapter! Please alert me if you see an cuss word! Though, I'm sure I got them all._**

**_Credit to slytherindaughterofhephaestus_**

**~*~AA~*~**


End file.
